Home Alone!
by Lucy13FT
Summary: All the Vocaloids are out, except Miku and Luka. They stayed home because they wanted to spend some time alone. Read more to see their activities! Yuri/Shoujo-Ai. Miku x Luka. Rated M for 2nd ch. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 : T-Rated

**Okay, well this is the 1st fanfiction I've ever writen (the 1st ch. not the 2nd :D) Don't expect too much, was too bored to fix this...**

**It's slightly based of Ladies First. Slightly.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :3 **

**Disclaimer : I dont own Vocaloids,unfortunately...**

* * *

Today was Friday and finally school was over. Everyone had decided to go shopping; everyone except Miku and Luka,that is. They said that they had something to do so they stayed behind.

Now,everyone was gone,and they were preparing dinner. Miku,humming happily the lyrics of Magnet while making the salad, which consisted of tuna and leeks and Luka put the rice in the cooker, herself humming along.

When they were done, Miku went to do the laundry and the other girl stayed in the kitchen to wait for the rice to be cooked. After she took the rice and put it to their dishes, she went to call Miku.

As she was going upstairs, she heard a loud noise and ran to see what had happened. What she saw, though, was very hilarious and kinda pitiful , You could say. Poor Miku had fallen to the floor and her face was inside the laundry basket. The older girl did her best not to laugh, resulting in her snorting.

Miku slowly lifted her head up, her eyes teared up "What's so funny?" She pouted as Luka helped her get on her feet, still trying to supress her laughter.

"There's nothing wrong, darling." She smiled and kissed the teal-haired girls forehead. "Let me do this alright? Wait in the kitchen,the foods ready"  
As soon as Miku heard that, she happily ran to the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Luka shouted from upstairs and heard Miku groan in frustration. Luka giggled to herself and then went to do the laundry.

When she finished, she went to the kitchen and, thankfully, Miku was waiting for her, although she looked like a hungry predator waiting for its prey. She ignored the look on her face and she sat down on the table. After saying 'thanks' they didn't waste a minute in eating everything that was on the table.  
After they were full, they washed the dishes and then they went to the living room to watch a movie, or something like that . Miku lied on the couch and Luka browsed through the movies the twins had stored there. There were many to select from, and Luka picked one randomly and showed it to Miku.

"How about this,Miku?" Miku immediately shook her head when she saw it. Adventurous films definitely weren't her best friend. That, and she had already seen it before. After thinking for a while, a brilliant idea crossed through Miku's mind, which made her grin sadistically.

"I want to see a horror movie!" She exclaimed with a smirk on her face, knowing that Luka gets scared easily. "A-Are you sure?I believe we shoul-" Luka tried to change her mind but Miku cut her, not letting her object. Luka just starred blankly at Miku, trying to read her expression and Miku looked back at her. In the end, Luka gave up, and browsed through the movies once more with Miku observing her, not letting her chose something that wasn't scary. What was more scary than the movie, now, was Miku. Whenever she wanted something,she _would _get it. No matter what.

Miku knew that the pinkette could never say no when her cute lover asked her something. She thought that she was like Lelouch, making people do anything she wants, but quickly dismissed that thought and saw that Luka, unknowingly, had picked a movie that was incredibly scary, at least for the pinkette.

Nightmare On Elm Street.

She didn't know what she got into, as she lied next to Miku, said girl hugging her from behind while resting her chin on Luka's head. As soon as the movie started, Luka started getting anxious, because she noticed that Miku had a very wide grin on her face and she knew that meant she had picked the wrong movie. Luka sighed and turned her attention to the film.

During the movie, Luka was incredibly scared ,so much that she even got behind Miku, in order to be able to hug her and hide her face behind her back. Miku whispered reasurring words to her, smiling sweetly. Luka opened her mouth to say something, but, immediately closed it when she saw another murder happen in the movie. She got so scared that tears had gathered in the corner of her eye. Miku noticed it and decided that playtime was over.

She slowly got up and closed the TV. Then she turned around to see Luka sighing, probably from relief. Miku walked to her and embraced Luka tightly "Sorry..." She whispered "I went too far." She looked at Luka and she looked back, her expression unreadable. Then she opened her mouth and said, her voice no lower than a whisper "Then...What are you going to do to make up for it?" Luka smirked at Miku, seductively. By now, her fear had already vanished. Now, she wanted to get revenge, and she was definitely going to get it.

Miku thought for a little while, before getting up and heading upstairs, dragging Luka in the proccess. As soon as they got on their bedroom, Miku pushed Luka gently against the wall and kissed her. Their kiss didn't last long, but it was full of emotions. After they pulled apart, Miku led Luka to the bed and pushed her on it, her hands over her head.

"What do YOU want me to do?" Miku asked Luka quietly, the later still under her, not being able to move. Actually she could move, but she liked it when Miku got aggresive, so she decided not to do anything. Instead she smiled and traced Miku's cheek with her hand, her jaw, her shoulders, eventually resting it on her waist.

"Do whatever you like, I don't mind" By now, she had already forgotten about her revenge and let Miku do whatever she wanted.

Miku leaned in for another kiss, this time more passionately, but still gentle. She moved her hands a little lower and caressed Luka's waist, rear , thighs and then Luka moaned softly as Miku sucked her neck, making sure she left a bite mark before moving to another spot.

As she was about to move her hand between Luka's thighs and touch her precious spot, the door sprung open.

"We're back, stupid idiots!" Rin stormed inside the room but froze when she saw the lovebirds lovemaking session. "Haha~ Sorry for disturbing you~" Rin said teasingly, earning a glare from Miku and an embarassed look from Luka, who tried to fix her clothes.

"Leave." Miku ordered her and she immediately complied, Miku was scary as hell when angry _too._

"Okay, now we can continue" Miku turned to Luka who looked at her, dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me?" She looked at her only to see she was dead serious. Luka mentally facepalmed her self. "Everyone is downstairs and you want to continue?" Miku nodded and leaned in to kiss Luka, who pushed her away and stood up.

"Not now Miku." She said with a stern look on her face, making Miku pout her cheeks out "Mmm.m..."She glared at her, mumbling something, and Luka just stared at her.

After staring at each other for who knows how long Miku finally gave up "Grrr..Fine..." She stood up and procceded to head downstairs. Luka stopped her when she was at the door, hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear seductively.

"Just wait..."she kissed her neck, earning a low moan from Miku "When it's night... We'll continue..." Miku shruddered at the thought and nodded eagerly. "Let's go downstairs now, shall we?" Luka walked ahead while Miku was still in a daze from what happened and what was going to happen. She grinned to herself and followed Luka.

She was so definitely looking forward to tonight.

* * *

**Author notes: Okay,so I decided to repost this. Whoever had read this story before and wanted to see an M-Rated 2nd chapter, it's finally here! It's my 1st M-rated fanfic though, and... since I have absolutely no experience in that part, I would like to apologize in advance :3**

**[Read the 2nd chapter only if you wish to read M - Rated material]**

**-Theo.**


	2. Chapter 2 : M-Rated

**Author Notes: Oh. My. God! I can't believe I actually wrote this. (Am I this perverted?) Jeez. *blushes* **

**Well, anyway, this is the 2nd chapter of Home Alone. I had uploaded it some months ago but I deleted it and now I reuploaded it along with this M-Rated chapter. . **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid! :3**

**Warning: This chapter is M-Rated, so if you don't want to read dem lemonz(lol), then get outta here :d**

* * *

Everyone else in the Vocaloid mansion had sensed what was going on between the two girls and decided to leave the house in order to give the couple some time alone. They would all stay at the Kagamine mansion and would come back tomorrow morning.

As soon as they left, Luka led Miku to their bedroom and locked the door.

Luka kissed Miku passionately, pinning her on the wall. The younger girl didn't protest, she very gladly accepted her lovers sudden actions. She kissed her back heatedly, eagerly, and as the pinkette finally freed her arms, she freely roamed on her body, exploring every inch. Once she was satisfied, she rested her arms around Luka's waist, while Luka's right hand was currently caressing her thigh and her left hand was on her head, playing with Miku's hair.

Miku couldn't suppress her moan when Luka lightly fondled her right breast. Luka smiled and broke their kiss, which displeased Miku. But, before she could complain about it, Luka lifted her and carried her on the bed. She then got on top of her and kissed her again. Miku immediately complied. No matter how many times they kissed, she would never have enough.

Then, Luka continued her previous actions. She fondled and kneaded her breast, causing Miku to moan and pull Luka closer. Luka then went lower, kissing and sucking Miku's neck, leaving marks. After that, she lifted Miku's shirt up and she helped her take it off. She threw it on the floor, gave a gentle kiss to her young lover and lowered herself, kissed her collarbone before moving to her left breast, sucking gently and licking. Miku gasped and pressed into the touch. This was totally new to her, and she couldn't help but whimper. "L-Luka…" she whispered. "What is it?" Luka merrily said and grinned at her lover. "…I want to do it too." She stated and then easily flipped their positions as Luka allowed her to.

"Go ahead"

She didn't have to be told twice. She eagerly kissed Luka, and tried to take her shirt without having to break the kiss, but it was impossible. Luka chuckled and took it off. Miku held her breath. She was so, so beautiful. And she is hers. Miku smiled and kissed Luka's nose, which caused them both to giggle. "You're perfect" Miku breathed on Luka's ear as she completely lied on top of her, feeling the heat emanating from her body. Luka smiled and kissed the side of her head and replied. "You're perfect for me too. Much more than you could ever imagine."

The younger girl felt like she was on heaven. Lying on the bed with her lover, who is telling her how perfect she finds her, who is also topless and braless. Miku now realized that and blushed. She decided to take action. She leaned in for another kiss, the other woman complying immediately. Then, it seems that Luka was getting impatient since Miku wasn't actually doing anything so she flipped their positions once more and trailed kisses south.

"W-What are you doing..?" Miku puzzled, asked as she observed her lovers movements.

"Oh, don't mind me." Luka said with a grin as she took off Miku's pants and underwear, completely exposing her.

Luka stared at Miku's private parts, causing Miku to blush and close her legs, trapping her. "H-Hey!" Luka playfully said "Let me see…" She said, glancing at Miku. Miku wasn't going to let her, but, after Luka gave her the puppy-eye look she succumbed. "O-Okay…" She quietly whispered and slowly opened her legs, allowing Luka to see all of her, blushing immensely along the way.

The pink haired woman, after seeing how embarrassed Miku was, and not wanting to tease her anymore, she stops staring 'down there' and goes up to give her a gentle kiss, which Miku returned, wrapping her arms around her neck. Luka used her left hand to support herself while her right hand went south, caressing her inner thigh before reaching its destination.

Miku moaned loudly and arched her back as she felt Luka's fingers gently stroke the pink flesh, and lightly pinch her clit. Luka leaned in and kissed her heatedly, her fingers keeping the same pace. Miku complied instantly, moaning and whimpering into the kiss. Luka pulled back and looked into her lovers eyes. They were fogged with lust and need, probably hers were like that too. Also, she couldn't help but notice that Miku was incredibly wet, which meant that she was probably ready…

Miku thought she was going to faint from the immense pleasure she just felt.

Luka entered one finger inside, slowly moved it inside and curled it, causing Miku to shout her name while she grabbed the sheets. Luka continued to move her fingers slowly, increasing her speed. She also started sucking her breast eagerly. Miku started breathing faster, feeling her release slowly approaching. "L-Luka..!" She said with great difficulty, moving her hips against Luka's fingers faster. "…H-Hug… me…" Luka complied, hugging her with her free arm and increased her pace. She felt Miku tighten around her fingers. Luka watched attentively as Miku trembled under her and then, after many seconds, relaxed completely and went limp. Then, she tiredly closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Luka waited, moving Miku's locks of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Miku lazily opened her eyes and gazed into Luka's blue loving ones. She leaned in to kiss Luka, gently. "I love you." She said between kisses, lovingly caressing her beloved's hair. She then flipped Luka over, so that she was on top. "Now... Time to return the favor" Miku smirked and undressed her completely. Luka blushed when Miku spread her legs open and looked at her crotch but didn't complain and let Miku do as she wanted.

Miku leaned in, wanting to taste Luka. She spread her lips with her fingers and took one lick; Luka whimpered, her hands going on Miku's head, caressing her hair. It tasted strange, but she liked it. She licked her again, then traced her tongue around her clit. Luka let out a low moan, turning Miku on even more than she already was. Miku inserted her tongue inside, Luka instantly rocking her hips against her, trying to meet Miku's movements. She was quickly losing her breath, yet she tried to resist the inevitable as much as she could. But when Miku pinched her clit with her fingers, Luka lost it. She arched her back, and started shaking, holding her breath, grasping the sheets as she tried not to shout.

Miku smiled; she was glad she managed to please her lover. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to make it.

Miku climbed back up and lied down next to Luka, caressing her cheek. Luka leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, then pulling back. "I love you…" she quietly said, brushing her lips against Miku's. "I love you too~" Miku happily said as she nuzzled on Luka's neck. Luka wrapped both arms around Miku's waist and held her close. She gently kissed the top of her head. Miku giggled and sniffed Luka. "Hmm… Although we sweated quite a lot, you still smell great" She grinned and Luka glanced at her, surprised. "Really?" Miku nodded and continued nuzzling on her neck.

"That's good…" Luka sleepily said as she closed her eyes. "I'm too tired to take a bath now anyway…" She added.

"Me too…" Miku yawned. "Goodnight, Luka" She whispered, gave her a light kiss and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Miku. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**owo. I actually wrote this. wow. *hides***

**Review? :3**


End file.
